


Lost in Translation

by Quilljoy



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilljoy/pseuds/Quilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Ken kiss. It isn't what Chloe expected, but he'll work with what he got.</p><p>(For the tumblr prompt "Awkward kiss". Requested by fishfishlove.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

It’s a matter of language, Chloe reasons. If he and Ken don’t find any understanding when they speak, how could they, when their mouths are otherwise occupied.

Ken complains german is rough and unforgiving. The sounds blur together and clash violently against the speaker’s tongue; it’s spiteful, and mean, just like Chloe himself. And Chloe doesn’t _hate_ the japanese, but he cannot differentiate when Ken groans and when he speaks, couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out when he’s cussing from when he’s simply being agitated (later, he learns, Ken’s always cussing).

Their middle ground is far from Ken’s comfort zone. English rolls from his tongue in stuttered stops that don’t suit a man who sees no problem in screaming his feelings. He finds more pause than meaning amongst his words, so Chloe finds himself pushing Ken, and the problem, however, is that Ken _pushes back_.

It’s no surprise that he finds fingers tangled in his hair when he presses for a kiss. Ken’s made of sharp edges and aborted gestures. Chloe’s quite certain he’s never felt teeth puncturing his lips, but this is Ken, he kisses as if he’s going to war. When Ken gives him respite, eagerness turning to self consciousness, turning to embarrassment that feels prideful as anger, Chloe can’t help but wonder if Ken makes love as if he’s accomplishing a mission (and Ken finds pleasure in missions, that’s the whole point about him, now, isn’t it?), or if he pushes himself to separate, if this wanton abandon he threw himself into would disappear, buried under layers of shame and guilt, to be pried apart from him together with his clothes.

As a fellow catholic, Chloe can sympathize. But he has no desire in finding himself turned martyr, a Saint Sebastian at the end of Ken’s claws.

Ken says something, then. It could be a “Fuck you!”, but it could also be a “Fuck me”, except he’ll never know unless he tries. Chloe shrugs. Their dance isn’t quite what he’s expecting. They don’t match well, neither in conversations nor in the battlefield, but this situation is something else entirely, and he’s damned from salvation already – it doesn’t hurt to try.


End file.
